Caught myself a pretty little blue bird
by shinichylde
Summary: An abused and weakened Nightwing is left to Jasons strange desires.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these boys or the art this fics based on!

Thanks to Infectedscrew for sharing the joys of writting this with me

http : / / 26 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lnn258ssix1qhm4g9o1_500 . png

(remove spaces ;3)

A grin formed on Jason's lips as he looked down at the figure on the floor of the cold warehouse, he circled the unconscious hero chuckling softly as he knelt down making sure the cuffs were secured before he backhanded Nightwing hard across the face. "Wakey wakey Dicky" He rumbled, wanting the…

Dick glared. When he didn't feel the slide of his mask against his face, he knew it had been taken away from him. That, more than anything else, made him feel nervous.

"What are you talking about Jason?" Dick replied. He tried to look intimidating but his face wasn't working quite right. He pulled at his restraints.

Jason shook his head. "You'll find out. But first, I want to see more," he sighed. His hand twitched and Dick had just enough time to see a glint of steel before he felt the first tear. Jason laughed at the wince. "Did that hurt, little bird?" He cooed, bringing their faces closer than was strictly comfortable. Jason nipped at the very tip of his nose.

"I'm just getting started, Dickie."

Dick tried to pull away from Jason, his body refusing to obey him as he struggled "Jason this is enough, stop playing games"

"This isn't a game though" Another tear sounded as he felt cold air wash over well tones skin, "I want to see more and the damn suit of yours is in your way" Jason breathed out, letting his knife slice away at more of the Nighwing costume, grasping one of the gaps he ripped it wide open before sliding his hand over Dicks abbs.

Dick couldn't stop his muscles from jumping at the touch. He grit his teeth and growled. That was the closest he could come to sounding like Batman, but it was good enough. It made Jason pause and looked at him for just a moment.

Then Jason smiled and it was all over. He knew Jason wasn't going to stop for anything else now.

"Don't sound too angry, Dickie. It doesn't become you," Jason breathed. Lowering himself to his knees, the second boy wonder, bent over to very lightly breath along Dick's skin. Without warning, he bit Dick's stomach, his teeth sinking in, letting the copper flavor roll over his tongue. The smallest groan left him.

Dick almost shrieked. Had he not been a trained vigilante, his voice would have carried to the ceiling.

Jason lapped the blood up from the skin as he held down the others body "Always knew you'd taste so good" He purred before he looked up at those angry blue eyes. "Admit it, you enjoyed that"

"Bastard" Dick growled deeply, hands grasping for something. Anything to use but he found nothing at all.

Jason tsked as he trailed the knife along Dicks stomach up to his chest "Think about the position you're in Dick, no old man Bats to come and save you this time. He's rather busy elsewhere" he grinned, green eyes flashing.

"I'm not the one who needs Batman to come save me," Dick spat.

He knew it was a stupid thing to say before it even came out of his mouth. But, he was infuriated and he couldn't stop himself.

There was a flash of undiluted fury on Jason's face then the knife was being dragged across Dick's chest. This time, Dick couldn't stop his scream. It was one thing to get hit in battle. The pain didn't usually last this long. But Jason was pulling out the pain drop by drop.

Jason's smile was tight and twisted. "Scream for me, Dickie. Scream like you wished Bats would come for you. Like he never did for me."

Dick felt angry fingers dig into the newest wound on his chest. His back arched, trying to pull away. "Fuck… You," he gasped out.

"Careful, because I might just decide to fuck you instead" Jason ran his fingers over the bleeding wound, licking his fingers as he looked down at Dicks angry expression "because I love hearing you scream, and love the taste of your blood even more"

Dick's knee shot up, knocking Jason's hand away. "Don't act like I can't fight back, Todd," Dick hissed, his teeth clenched tight.

Jason laughed, the sound low and dangerous. "It's not fighting anymore, Dickie. It's just more of a struggle. And I like that." Ignoring his lost knight, Jason leaned forward, once again bringing their faces close. "But, I don't like when it gets in my way."

He felt the teeth sink into his lower lip before the nails dug into his thigh.

Dick yowled in pain as he tasted the blood on his lip, trying to get away at Jasons bite turned into a hard and brusing kiss. He bucked his hips trying to knock him off as best as he could but all he got was nails digging even deeper into his skin. Legs pushed open even wider.

"Didnt know you wanted this as much as me Dickie" he laughed, grinding his hips against his.

There was a growl from Dick and he jerked his head back. He didn't care if his lip tore, he just didn't want Jason touching him anymore.

Jason chuckled and ground his hips down.

A little flare of heat rolled up Dick's spine. He couldn't stop the gasp and his hands clenched in anger. Before he could stop himself, his hips rolled up to meet Jason's. He was granted with a deep groan from the other male, but it didn't make him feel any better.

"Just roll with it, Dickie," Jason cooed.

Dick didnt want to roll with it though, he didnt want to feel any lust or enjoyment from Jason and this abuse but damn it. Jason seemed know just what to make him moan, what made his uniform even tighter then it already was.

"Like hell" he shook his head, trying again to get away only to be struck hard across the face so his head cracked against the stone.

Jason tutted and grabbed Dick's chin. With a harsh jerk, he pulled the original boy wonder to look at him. "Dickie, you need to stop being such a child. You know, adults just take it." His hand tightened.

Dick could feel his jaw creak in tension.

Jason's free hand ran down his body, taking extra care to catch along fresh wounds. Finally, his disturbingly cold fingers, dipped down past the last shreds of fabric to curl around his manhood.

"Don't." Jason hissed when Dick attempted to pulled his head away.

Dick clenched his teeth, glaring at Jason as he steadied his breathing trying to keep as calm as he could with the attention to his arousal. "Stop this Jason," he tried to reason with him this time.

Jason looked up at him before frowning, he pressed his fingers into dicks mouth grasping his jaw to keep him quiet "Im going to finish what I start"

Dick bit the fingers until he could taste blood.

That only made Jason laugh. "You're cute." His hand tightened around Dick's steadily growing cock. "Did I ever tell you, you're adorable when you're angry." With shocking gentleness, he stroked the others length.

Forced to swallow the blood Dick quickly let go of Jasons fingers as he let out a low moan, shutting his eyes to hide his shame of this situation.

Jason watched him with a sharp grin as he stroked him slowly, while Dick was distracted he leaned over him as he quickly covered his nipple with his lips. Teeth nipping and lips sucking the skin, making Dick let out those sweet noises.

Jason's hand tightened right when he bit down on the over sensitive flesh.

Dick's eyes flew open and he let out a harsh cry. He bit back down on Jason's fingers, almost subconciously.

"There you go, Dickie," Jasons drawled, lightly kissing the bruised flesh. "Get into it." Jason pulled his hand off of Dick and in a deft moment, tore the rest of the fabric hiding Dick's front side. Removing his fingers from Dick's mouth, he trailed them down until he stopped just behind Dick's balls. "Beg for it, Dickie."

Dick licked his dark red swollen lips as he looked back at Jason, shaking his head "No," he groaned out, breath hitching when those fingers pressed even further along "I wont beg you for anything"

Jason raised a brow as he watched him, "Then I guess I need to make you"

Without another word, Jason tilted his hand and pushed his fingers inside. Two digits slid in all the way to the knuckle. But he didn't wait for Dick to adjust before he pulled out and slammed back in.

Dick's throat caught around a cry and his hips bucked upward. His body didn't want this abuse but in the back of his mind, there was a very small, very pleased voice.

"Come on, Dickie. Sing for me," Jason whispered, leaning down and licking back up the wounds. His fingers curled and pushed, trying to pull those sounds away from Dick.

His voice was strangled as he tried to muffle his cries, turning his head to the side into his arm hiding his eyes from Jason. His breath choked as his body was rocking back into Jasons touch. "No," he hissed, "I…don't…wa- ah!" his back arched.

Jasons teeth bit into his skin again, leaving dark brusing around Dicks nipple with just a little blood. "Mh, beautiful"

Dick arched when a little bundle of nerves was struck inside. "J-Jason," he groaned before he could stop himself. He looked down and met the others gaze. "Fuck," he ground out.

He was pretty sure Jason was laughing around his flesh.

Jason's hand tilted and soon he was hitting that spot over and over

"ngh!" he bit even harder at his own skin as he rolled back against the others hand, his cock twitching as he was so close to the edge. "Jay…" he swallowed, lifting his head to look at him "please…"

"Please what my pretty bluebird"

Dick swallowed, over and over, feeling the blood roll down his throat. His hips jerked and he wanted more. "Jay…" He cut himself off with a moan. "Please…"

Jason frowned at him. "You're not being clear." He leaned down and nipped at his previous bite marks, making the skin blaze with irritation. He sucked the trails of blood. Smiling as he felt the muscles twitch under his talented tongue.

Chest heaving against the thin shreds of his costume as he panted, a low whine escaped his lips, eyes closing half way "Jason, dont stop…please" he begged. "Please let me cum."

Jason smiled. "Of course, baby." He leaned up and licked at Dick's bleeding lip. "Keep singing, little bird." He bit at Dick's jaw, licked the bruise under his eye and he breathed against the little cuts. "You sound beautiful, Dickie."

Under him, Dick groaned and jerked. His hips pumped out of rhythm with Jason's hand. He cried and bucked. "Jason, don't stop!" He panted.

Jason smiled, all teeth and dark humor. His free hand reached down to curl around Dick's length and stroke it in time to his thrusts. He was going to drive Dick mad and nothing gave him more pleasure than knowing it was all by his hand.

Dick knew he would never live this down, never forget this pleasure blended so closely to the pain but right now he didnt care. He just wanted to have his release, to feel himself lose control and Jason was doing this to him.

His back arched beautifully under Jason as he came, his limber torso arching in a way only he could.

Jason soaked in the sight, this was something he wouldnt let himself forget.

"Such a beautiful bird," he whispered, slowly taking his hands away from Dick. He smiled. He reached up and unlocked the restraints. "Keeping singing for me, Dickie. One day, I'll come back." Without another sound, Jason disappeared.

Dick slumped back against the cool stone, his chest heaving. Staring at the ceiling he knew he didn't have long before someone came looking for him. And he most certainly didn't want Bruce or Tim to find him like this. But then, he couldn't really find the urge to move either.

Those marks were going to last weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Above the old warehouse a feline figure was sitting on the ledge of a rooftop, looking down. Watching as Jason took off down the road on his cycle Selina Kyle grew interested in what the male had found so…pleasing in the building, so with out a second thought she made her way down onto the ground and towards the building.

Inside Dick had managed to get the remains of his uniform on enough to cover himself as he struggled to sit up, the blood slicked the ground under him so he just slid back onto the stone floor ."Fuck…" he groaned softly. He knew he needed to get out of here but there was no part of his body that wanted to move in any form. "ngh…fuck Bats is gonna kill me."

"Looks like someone already did Little bird"

Dick turned his head to familiar voice before groaning softly "Catwoman…piss off"

"Tsk Tsk…is that anyway to speak to a lady?" the feline frowned down at him.

Dick growled, actually growled. His eyes were narrow and furious. "What do you want?" He hissed as dirt thick air teased against his less than interested body.

His answer was a soft sigh. Selina rested her hands on her hips. "Well, Bats certainly never taught you manners." She shook her head at the ceiling as if it felt her pain with her. Looking back down, she frowned. "Just wanted to help a little bird."

"Why would a cat help a bird?" Dick snapped, dragging himself to his knees. For just a moment, his world wobbled and he found it hard to stay focused.

Selina Kyle, long time thief and a constant mistress to danger, laughed. "Why, indeed."

The sight of Dick falling forward onto his arms had her tilt her head before making her way over to him "maybe…because you need the help for once, or maybe its because with out you around Bats wont be as fun."

Dick grunted, it hurt to much to laugh and he just shook his head "What do you want?" he didnt get an answer instead he felt warm leather on his side where blood was soaking the fabric of his suit.

Selina took a good look around before managing to find a crate with some packing cloth inside, she ripped that into strips before wrapping what she could. "Stop whining and sit tight little bird…"

There was no stopping the grunt of pain that escaped him. "What do you want Selina?" He demanded.

"Using a woman's name, very impolite," Selina replied, smoothly, continuing to bandage the wounds. "I don't want anything. Honest," she added after Dick's snort. She pulled back when she had done what she could. "Batman always gets a little funny when something happens to his birds. So, I'm doing him a favor." She smiled, the expression oddly brilliant and charming. "Unless you want me let you bleed out in Gothams slums."

A stark contrast to the smile.

Dick's eyes darkened and slowly, infuriatingly, he shook his head.

"That's what I thought," she cooed.

Though he didn't have the trust in the thief that his mentor had, there wasn't much of a choice as with the condition he was in. "What makes you think he is going to appreciate this?" he looked at her carefully as he sat back, holding his side.

"You need to learn to stop asking so many questions, unless you want to tell me how come you let that man fuck you up so badly." Her head turned as she started to leave, "now try to behave while I go find your Daddy"

"You—!" But just what Selina was, she would never know. For she was already up and out of the warehouse, her leather flashing mockingly back at him. "Fuck," Dick hissed.

It was never hard for Selina to find the Batman. Just look for the tallest building or the nearest crime. Gotham was never short of either. In fact, it didn't take long to find him at all. Soon, she was crawling up the side of Gotham Tower. Pressing herself close to the wall, she slinked around to Batman's gargoyle.

"Hello Batman," she said, letting her voice weave through the air.

The gotham knight looked towards the voice "Catwoman, what do you want. Its not like you to come seek me out" his own voice a deep rumble.

"I came to pass on some news that I know you might want…" She sat herself close to him, long legs crossed, continuing as Batman turned to leave "Its about a certain bluebird of yours."

That caught his attention, turning he frowned at her "What about Nightwing, what have you done?"

"Hey! Dont take that one with me, I haven't done a damn thing to him" Her lips pulled into a scowl, eyes slit "someone else got to him, not me"

Had she been anyone else, Selina might have missed the wave of shock that rolled through Batman's body. However, she caught it and smiled.

"You better get to him before he bleeds out," she said, lifting a hand and pointing.

Batman's cowl shifted slightly. A movement that could mean any number of things. "Where?" He demanded, less a human noise and more of pure animalistic growl.

She tilted her head to follow her pointing finger. "Gotham docks. Warehouse three," she said smoothly.

Before she could blink, the cape twitched and Batman was gone

She waited only a moment before fallowing after him, heading back to the docks with enough time to see Batman slip into the warehouse. He found only signs his son had been here, the shreds of the black and blue Kevlar, bloody strips of cloth and the mess left on the ground at his feet.

"I left him here Batman" Seline looked around before facing the man, she tensed though.

Batmans body had gone rigged with rage, his fists clenched tightly as he spun around to face her.

You should have stayed!" He snapped at her. He glanced around the warehouse. Behind the cowl, his eyes pulled in every possible detail. "What else did you see?"

His tone was so harsh and dark, she couldn't stop the jerk of fear. She swallowed. She didn't dare lie. "The Red Hood."

Silence dropped over them, thicker than Gotham night.

"Look…he couldnt have gotten that far, and I couldnt stay because Im not a medic" Selina spoke carefully, watching Batman as she worded things next "We can find them okay? I patched him as best as I could but he still needs medical help, anger wont help you find him."

He barely spoke to her as he took off out of the warehouse, "Lets go" he growled deeply. Once he found his sons, there would be hell to pay.

Dicks eyes opened quickly, he hadnt realized he had passed out or that he had apparently been moved but the screaming of his body told him he had. "Agh…fuck"

There was a rather annoyed snort right beside Dick.

"Going for help, Dickie?" Jason's voice drawled for the second time that night. "Now, you know that's against the rules."

Dick's body stiffened and he glared. "Todd…" He growled. "I don't want to deal with you again."

"Deal with me?" Jason laughed, the sound harsh and cruel. "Big Bird, you threaten like you have the ability to." The laugh echoed again. "Move your arms, I dare you."

Thank you so much infected! you've helped me get this rolling and dispite the fuss of it getting it all together you've been amazing so i will do my best to finish this~)

Dick didnt get what the former robin was getting at until he did try to move his arms, he couldn't do much more then tug them. His head snapped up to look at his wrists, even as his head swam, annoyed to find they were bound tightly to an old bed frame. "Damn it Jason, you've already gotten what you wanted so just let me go already" he spat.

His head snapped to the site as he was backhanded again, "Shut up, you have no idea what I want so just shut the fuck up dicky" Jason rumbled, his hood and mask both gone somewhere and his jacket hung up on the wall by the door.

"Ngh...bastered" hissing Dick turned his head to look at his once brother, eyes cold even as Jason knelt over him on the bed.

"You have no fucking clue what I can do Bird boy, unlike you...Im not constantly chasing after Daddies cape for his approval. I'm doing things my way, not his." Leaning down so they were a breath apart, lips nearly touching "I dont hide my feelings like you, I dont play the perfect little boy for daddy in hope he will pay attention"

"no you dont, instead you play the jealous brat who tries to get his attention by breaking the rules" Dick snarled as he slammed his knee into Jasons stomach, he had been aiming lower but Jason had moved back quickly.

"Tsk tsk, naughty bird" Jason grinned down at him before pinning dicks legs down under his weight, "Lets see if we can teach you some manners"

That was dicks only warning before thier lips crashed together and Jason dominated the kiss, biting Dicks lip until he tasted blood again. Lacking the energy to struggle this round Dick had little choice but to give into the other, letting him deepen the kiss even more.

Hands ran over his aching skin, smoothing over wounds he hadnt realized had been patched up. Dick fought a groan when fingers teased his nipples, a sharp pain shot up from his left side causing him to moan.

"dispite all you're struggling you still seem to enjoy this. Knew you loved pain big brother" Jason chuckled as he licked swollen lips before sitting back. Admiring the very naked male under him, the remains of the costume had been tossed out earlier "I think Im going to enjoy myself this time"

"Twisted Jason...really twisted" Dick muttered, turning his head away from Jasons.

Jason just laughed as he took his time exploring Dicks body, hands finding the places on the toned and wounded body of the first robin. Lips ran over bruises as his tongue flicked over dried blood and thriving on those noises dick was trying to suppress.

With Dick distracted for the time being Jason slipped his touch down to that well known ass, he traced his fingers down between the cheeks making Dick shiver. "Ngh..." He bit his lower lip refusing to look down at him.

"Come on Dickie, you know this feels good" Lips bruched over Dicks arousal that was steadily growing harder. Hips jerked as Jason teased his entrance again, Jason growled out"This time though, I want my own release"

Barely given enough time to adjust as his legs were moved out of the way, dicks head fell back with lips parting in a silent cry as Jason quickly filled him. "Fuck...you're tight" Jason hissed, stilling for just a moment to get adjusted to the sudden heat.

Fingers grasped at the bars of the headboard, Dick panted heavily as he fought the pleasure he was feeling, he didn't want to but oh god once Jason started to move he knew just how to hit the right places. It didn't take long for him to moan and give in, rocking back against the other with a look of pure pleasure, lips parted as his tongue flicked out over drying kiss swollen lips.

Jason came not long after he brought Dick over the edge, he didnt even need to touch him which brought a pleased grin to his lips. "I dont know if I want to let you go after this" he rumbled, slipping out of the bed and leaving Dick bound to bed frame as he went to shower.

Groaning Dick pressed his face into the crook of his arm as he caught his breath "fucking...bastared" he muttered, missing the shadow darken the room as it passed the window. What he didnt miss was the sound of a cape or the cool chill of a window, Dicks eyes widened as he realized who it was. He didnt want to be seen like this.

"Im sorry" That was all he could manage as the cuffs were removed and the blanket drawn around him, Dick closed his eyes not able to meet the face of his father and mentor.

Batmans arms wrapped around him, cradling the acrobat close to his chest with one look at Jasons bathroom door before he took off. He would deal with Jason later, right now he had something more important to take care of.

Dick remained silent the entiretrip, he kept nodding off in the Batmobile with hiis head tucked against his shoulder as Batman spoke with Selina, then finally he fell asleep before they reached the even reached the cave. Bruce kept checking on him until he could get him into a bed and patched up.

When Dick next woke it was to a familiar scent and an unexpected warmth, he was in a bed with someone stretched out beside him. At first there was mild panic until he realized the figure laying with him was simply Bruce Wayne. The older man had apparently had his wounds treated and changed him into something cleaner before laying him in bed where both now were. An arm was resting around Dicks waist as Bruces breaths came evenly.

Carefully Dick brought his hand up to brush his cheek watching him sleep before smiling a little and trying to go back to sleep. A shift as Bruce moved and he was suddenly tugged closer into his embrace, surprised but not against it Dick just burrowed into the warmer body before falling asleep. It was going to be okay.


End file.
